USAGI'S NEW BOYFRIEND
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Usagi is heartbroken after she finds mamaru in bed with one of his female classmates but she soon finds love another boy, Ami's twin brother
1. Chapter 1

Usagi was studying with one of her friends Ami Mizuno but her head wasn't in it today, not that it ever was .

Ami noticed her friend's sadness and asked.

What's wrong usagi?

Usagi looked up and then down again, she didn't want to tell one of her best friends that she had found her long time boyfriend mamoru in bed with one of his fellow students.

Ami, usagi, you know you could tell me anything right?

Usagi, I'm sorry Ami, I know I'm not being a vary good student today, I just don't feel like anything today, I'm just gonna go home.

As she was picking up her text books the front door opened it her room and she saw a boy that look similar to Ami only he was taller and had brown hair.

Boy, oh sorry ami, I didn't know you had friends over.

Ami, it's ok Shinji, she was just leaving.

Usagi stood smitten at the sight of the boy, he was tall and handsome and some reason she loved that look of innocence he had

Usagi, oh hi I'm usagi tsukino.

The boy bowed.

I'm Shinji mizuno, ami's twin brother.

Usagi was surprised.

Usagi, you have a twin brother, why didn't you tell me?

Ami, you never asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi opened the door to her family's house, humming happily to herself as her little brother was watching tv.

Shingo, what are you so happy about?

Usagi, for your information shingo, I met a vary nice boy today.

Shingo, ok so he saw you looking at him and assumed you were gonna kill him because of that look you give?

Usagi, what look?

Shingo, you always give this look to guys you like, it looks like kind a serial killer would give you his victims.

Usagi, oh shut up.

She walked up the stairs and found Luna sleeping on her bed.

Luna woke up and noticed how happy usagi seemed.

Luna, well you look happy.

Usagi, I sure am, I just met the cutest guy and plus it a bonus that he's the twin brother of one of my best friends?

Luna, who?

Usagi, ami's twin brother, he's tall, smart and handsome...just the way I like em.

Luna, usagi it might not be in your best interest to try and start dating again especially ami's twin brother.

Usagi, oh hush Luna, besides I haven't Evan asked him out or anything, I just looked at him...and I know I'm in love.

( mizuno residents)

Shinji was making dinner of himself and Ami.

Ami noticed her twin brother had a strange look on his face.

Ami, Shinji are you ok?

Shinji, actually Ami I wanted to ask you a question, your friend usagi...is she single?

Ami looked s little surprised.

Ami, why, do you like her?

Shinji, well umm I mean she looked nice and um...

Ami smiled.

Ami, well I'm sure I can set something up, besides I think you two would be cute together.

The next day usagi was buying coffee when she bumped into someone.

Usagi, hey buddy, watch were...

She looked to see Mamoru.

Usagi, what do you want?!

Mamoru, usagi can't we just talk?

Usagi, go tell your new girlfriend!

Mamoru, you know she means nothing to me.

Usagi, is that supposed to make it better?!

She tried to walk away but Mamoru grabbed her by her arm.

Usagi, let go!

Hey buddy!

Mamoru looked over to see Shinji.

Mamoru, who the hell are you?

Shinji, a guy who know you don't harm a lady!

Mamoru, this isn't your business geek, beat it.

Shinji then jumped into the air and kicked Mamoru in the face then punched him to the ground.

Shinji, A real man doesn't harm a lady besides your too old for her pervert.

Usagi, thank you so much Shinji.

Shinji, it was no problem, you know I actually wanted to ask you this lady Time you were over...would you like to go out...some time?

Usagi couldn't help but blush, Shinji was so adorable just now looking so cute and nervous.

Usagi, yes.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi was reading a magazine in her room when she herd a knock on her door, the door opened and she saw shinji .

Usagi blushed as he came in.

Shinji, oh I'm sorry to interrupt you usagi, I umm...I just came by to ask...

Usagi could barley hold her excitement, he was so adorable, Ahe could barely keep herself from hugging him.

Shinji, anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to actually go out on a date, this Saturday?

It took all the strength she had not to yell yes so that the whole city wouldn't here.

Usagi, yes, I would vary much.

Shinji's cheeks went bright red, thank you.

He bowed and was walking out when usagi stopped him .

Usagi, wait, you don't have to go just yet, do you?

Shinji, I suppose not.

He sat down and as she got closer he cheeks began to glow brighter.

Usagi, so what kinda stuff are you into?

Shinji, oh well when I'm not studying I like to read this series.

Shinji took out a comedy manga titled "laughing at life".

Usagi, wait you like "laughing at life" too?

Hours passed by the rest of usagi's family could here the laughing coming from her room.

Usagi and Shinji looked each other in the eyes, they began to move closer and closer to each other till the door opened and Luna walked in

The cat burred against usagis lg and walked up to her shoulder and whispered into her ear, meet me in the bathroom.

Usagi, um excuse me for a minute, I need to use the bathroom.

She took Luna into her bathroom.

Usagi, ok what's the problem, Shinji and I almost had a moment.

Luna, I'm here to tell you to put a stop to this.

Usagi, what why?

Luna, because, what if things don't work out with you two, if you have a nasty break up that could ruin the way you and Ami work together and as sailor guardians that could destroy the whole group,break things off now before things get nasty.

Usagi, why should I, Shinji and I are happy right now, nothing bad is gonna happen.

Luna, that's why you should break it off now...usagi I'm ordering you to do this.

Usagi looked down and left the bathroom.

Shinji looked over happily but noticed how sad she looked.

Shinji, what's wrong?

Usagi, Shinji, why don't you just let yourself out.

Shinji, I u...did I do something to offend you?

Usagi, please just go.

Shinji looked disappointed and left .


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi looked out into the gray and raining sky and then decided to get back into bed .

Her forced break up with Shinji hadn't gone over do well, Ami was so mad at usagi for breaking her twin brothers hart, the other girls had taken Ami's side not that usagi blamed them, Shinji was so sweet, innocent and not to mention adorable and now she would never find anyone like that again.

She then herd Luna enter the room.

Usagi, what do you want?

Luna, usagi one day you will understand I did this for the best.

Usagi, how is this any better,everyone hates me, Shinji looked completely hart broken last time I saw him and that's really sad Because he's so adorable and nice and sweet and...ohh f what you say, I'm gonna go apologize to Shinji.

Luna, no, absolutely not, trust me, everything's gonna be ok, the girls will forgive you, just leave things alone.

Usagi, I'm not listening to you anymore Luna.

Luna, I'm trying to save you.

Usagi from what ?

Luna, along time ago before you were reincarnated , Princess Serenity had a lover, he was the royal scribe, also the twin brother of sailor Mercury, unfortunately this Love was destroyed when the scribe was killed by prince endymion out of jealousy, I worry because if Shinji is the reincarnation of the scribe I don't want him to be killed as his past self was.

Usagi stood in silence.

Usagi,that's not gonna happen, I can protect him besides he knows this cool ninja moves, he can protect himself and now I'm going!

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi knocked on the door of the mizuno apartment until Ami opened the door and looked at usagi angrily.

Ami, what do you want?

Usagi, ami I know I deserve your anger right now but can I just talk to Shinji?

Ami, no, you really broke his hart ussgi, I'm not letting do that again, besides he's not Evan here.

Usagi, were is he?

Ami, for your information, Shinji was given a scholarship to an ornate collage in America, he was going to tell you but you broke up with him...if you really care about my brother just leave him alone to his studies.

Usagi, at least tell me the name of it.

Ami,Baxter university, why?

Usagi, um no reason, bye.

She went home and looked on the internet and found a Baxter university in Boston, Massachusetts.

Luna got up onto the desk.

Luna, usagi , why are you looking up collages ?

Usagi, I'm gonna get him back Luna, I broke the hart of an adorable nerd who just might be the man of my dreams and I'm not letting you or anyone else get in my way.

She transformed into her sailor moon clothes and took off into the sky .

( sorry if this chapter was short but I wanted to publish before I got to work, next chapter will be better I promise)


	6. Chapter 6

Boston, Massachusetts.

Shinji mizuno was busy writing his thesis on reverse evolution when he herd a knocking on his window.

He looked over to see it was usagi as sailor moon.

She opened the window and stepped in.

Shinji, sa...sailor moon?

Sailor moon then changed back to usagi.

Shinji stood in silence then his face changed to one of surprise.

Shinji, usagi?

Usagi immediately hugged him.

Usagi, I missed you, Shinji, I'm sorry I broke your hart.

Shinji, usagi I'm still surprised by all this.

Usagi, don't worry Shinji, you don't have to worry about anything.

Shinji, but you broke up with me?

Usagi, I didn't mean to , my cat told me too.

Shinji then sat on his bed.

Shinji, what was in that tee i drank?

She sat next to him.

Usagi, Shinji, your fine,everything is fine.

Shinji, so all these years you've been Sailor Moon?

Usagi, yep.

Shinji, does Ami know about that?

Usagi, ami's sailor mercury.

Shinji, wha, what?!


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji opened his eyes to see usagi was looking down at him.

Shinji, oh usagi, I had the strangest dream, in it you and I broke up and then your told me were sailor moon and Ami was sailor mercury...oh boy it was weird.

Usagi, umm that's actually did happen, you just passed out when I told you I was sailor moon.

Shinji, wait...I mean how?

Sailor, honestly i don't know how you didn't notice before, I never wore a mask or anything, It would be pretty easy to see if you looked at any pictures of sailor moon.

Shinji, and ami's one too, I mean how did this happen, were you exposed to toxic chemicals?

Usagi, I'm pretty sure I'd die if that happened.

Shinji, oh ya I guess your right, I have so many questions to ask you, like did you always have super powers and do you ever use them to your own advantage or...

Usagi placed her finger on his lips.

Usagi, don't worry about that right now all that matters is you and me aren't apart anymore.

The two then held each other closely.

Usagi, when i broke us up, I want you to know that I didn't want to...a friend of man told me too.

Shinji,well then maybe she's not your true friend if she doesn't like seeing you happy.

(Back in japan)

Luna was napping when she herd a tapping at the window.

She looked over to see her other cat friend artimas.

She let him in.

Luna, Artimas , what are you doing here?

Artimas I was in the neighborhood, were usagi.

Luna, she's gone off to find Shinji in the states.

Artimas, oh really, well I'm glad she's found him again.

Luna, so it wasn't just a hunch then?

Artimas, nope, Shinji is the reincarnation of the original sailor Mercury's twin brother, the keeper of the royal archives himself.

To be continued

(Next chapter I'm going to get into how in there past lives Shinji and usagi knew each-other)


	8. Chapter 8

Long ago part 1

(The moon kingdom, eons ago)

princess serenity walked down the hall and into the library, her mother and the other Noblemen were having a Galla and she didn't want to be around Prince endymion, he had made several passes at her during the Galla, the last one being he grabbed her posterior in front of everyone.

She walked into the Beautiful library, every shelf filled with books of history, Science and great works of fiction.

She took a book randomly from one of the nearby shelves and found it was an old love story.

Most of the story's in then were about strong power men saving the damsel.

She grew tired of these old stories, she had known enough meat-headed, chauvinistic men already, Prince endymion being one himself.

Excuse me, may I help you?

She looked behind to see a tall man about her age, he had short blue hair, he was handsome.

The man recognized her and immediately became nervous.

Man, I'm so sorry your majesty...

princess serenity, oh no please you haven't done anything wrong there for you have no need to be sorry, what's is your name?

The man looked into her beautiful eyes.

Man, I'm Arthur madam, my twin sister is in your own guard actually.

princess serenity, oh yes, your Mercury's brother, I thought you looked familiar.

This is A beautiful library.

Arthur, it is isn't it, Iv always thought the most beautiful thing in the world was The knowledge we get from books...well that was untold I saw you your majesty.

princess serenity blushed.

As the two talked Prince endymion walked into the library and saw the two.

Prince endymion, princess serenity, how can you stand to be around this simple librarian, you should be around fellow royalty like myself and your nobleman .

princess serenity, I grow bored of stuffy parties, besides i should be more around my own people.

Prince endymion, I won't forget this!

He then slammed the door behind himself.

To be continued

please eccomment


	9. Chapter 9

Long ago part 2

princess serenity Opened her eyes and looked out at the bright sky, she turned around to see Arthur still beside her in the royal bed . It had been months since the two had started there " relationship" It hadn't taken long for the relationship to turn sexual, princess serenity had had many lovers in the past but ever since she had met Arthur she had learned the difference between sex and love making.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek then got out of bed and changed into her morning clothes .

As she was doing this Arthur woke up .

Arthur, do you require assistance your majesty?

princess serenity, no thank you my love, I must meet my mother at some high society breakfast..I will see you tonight?

Arthur, as you wish your majesty.

She left the cottage and as she was sailor mercury saw her leaving her brothers cottage, she would have gone up to see what was happening when she was joined by zoisite , one of Prince endymion's personal guards.

Zoisite, ah sailor mercury, Iv been hoping to find you .

As she was talking to zoisite Arthur left his cottage.

As he returned to the library, he found Prince endymion waiting for him with long knife in his hand.

Arthur, um may I help you ?

The next feeling Arthur felt was the pain of a knife sticking through his chest.

Endymion, now no one will stand in my way.

Arthur fell to the ground and began to vomit blood.

Endymion took out his knife and continued to stab Arthur several times until he was finally dead.

He then wiped his finger prints off the knife and put them in Arthur's hands.

He then took out a book of spells given to him by Queen Beryl.

Endymion, powers of darkness and hate erase the mines of all humans who remember this man.

A large red be shout out from the book and hit everyone in the kingdom except Luna and Artemis because they were animals.

Endymion life okey down and saw what was Arthur's corpse have now disappeared, the spell had worked better then he had thought it would.

Now Arthur would never bother endymion again .


	10. Chapter 10

( sorry it's been so long since I updated, my jobs been a pain lately but now I'm back and ready to write)

It had taken usagi House to fly back from the United States back to Japan and by the time she had reached her home it was 12:03 am.

She quietly changed back into her regular clothes and got into bed.

Unaware to her in Park a large portal

Opened up.

Out of it stepped a 11 year old girl.

This girl was dressed in a sailor guardian uniform, the girl had light green hair with blue eyes, she left Ike's around the park to see no one was around to bother her, she took out a communicator.

" this is sailor universe Tsuki calling in, no sign of the Planetenmörder.

The girl then tapped a few buttons on her communicator and her sailor guardian uniform changed to regular Clothes.

She walked out into the night street to see people going about there business.

She walked down the streets and as she was walking she bumped into Rei Hino.

" uhh, Watch where you're going!"

Rei said.

Tsuki looked at rei for a minute then spoke.

" I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't seem to have any manners.

Rei, whatever weirdo!

Rei walked away.

Tsuki Smiled.

" that's way to get a tracking device on her."

There was a tiny tracking device on the back of rei's shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

Usagi had finally reached her home,she reached her house by 12:45 am. She changed back into her regiker clothes then got into her pajamas. Luna was asleep on the carpet .

Usagi got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Tsukie had been walking the streets for hours. She had been hoping to try and find her parents in the past before she would have to complete her mission.

She reached into her picket and took out a photo.

It showed a picture of her as a little girl with her parents usagi and her father shinji .

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Usagi and naru walked through the rainy streets to school.

Usagi yawned .

Naru smiled at her friend. I see you didn't get much sleep last night ?

Usagi yawned again then replied.

"Ya I was up late last night,I was talking to shinji all last night.

"Oh,so you two are back togethet,im glad , I seem so happy Evan just talking to him." Naru said.

As the two were about to enter the school building they were stopped by ami.

"Um naru,do you mind if I talk to ami for a minute? Usagi said.

Naru walked into the building while Usagi and ami begane to talk.

"Shinji called me last night and told me about your "little chat" and I'm still a little mad at you for breaking his hart...but at the same time in happy to you two made up and...I'm glad I can still keep you as a friend. Ami said to usagi.

Usagi smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm glad I can keep you as a friend to ami.

(Boston,Massachusetts, united states)

Shinji was in the middle of a lecture of physics. He was taking notes when he stopped hearing the professor talk.

He looked up to see everyone in the class was completely frozen, he got up from his seat and looked out to see no-one was moving at all , the birds were frozen in mid air. He then here a loud clanking coming from the hall, a tall humanoid alien walked into the class room eating met all armor.

Shinji fell over in surprise take as the alien walked towards him.

"Wha-what are yiu?" Shinji said.

"I am Planetenmorder" the alien said.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Usagi got out of bed and looked out at the gray sky, it looked like it was going to rain this morning.

" aw man I was gonna go out with

Makoto today but since her friend hated the rain more than anyone, she then remembers that she could skyp with Shinji in Boston.

She quickly got out of bed and got dressed and quickly turned on her computer.

Unfortunately, there was no response on the other line.

"Uhh, I guess he must be studying or something." Usagi then got up and joined her family for Breakfast.

Outside her home Tsuki looked at the house, she remembered it from the pictures her mother showed her when she was young, she saw her mother and her family eating breakfast. Her mother looked so happy, she and her younger brother were talking about something.

Tsuki looked downward again. She remembered before she left for the past, she had left her own younger brother in the care of her uncle Shingo, she missed them both terribly but this was why she was here, to save the future, to save what was left of her family.

She then got an alert on her communicator with a message.

" sailor universe, we have found planetenmorder has entered your current timeline, his current position is boston in the united states." As the message ended and tsuki held her communicator in her hands angrily and knew today would be the day she would finally destroy the being who had destroyed her life .

To be contunued.


	14. Chapter 14

( sorry I haven't updated in awhile, iv been busy with not Digimon fanfiction but anyway I will continue)

Usagi and Naru were leaving school for the day

" so, what are you doing this weekend?" Usagi asked her best friend.

"Umino's taking me out this Saturday for a romantic date." Her friend replied.

"Oh, I wish Shinji was still around, that way the four of us could go out on double dates but he's all the way in Boston," Usagi said.

"Have you talked to him lately?".

" iv tried to but he's not answering my calls, Maybe ami would know."

"She's over there, why don't you just ask her ?"

Usagi liked over to see ami by herself.

" hold on let me just go ask her something."

Usagi ran over to her friend and noticed ami was crying.

"Ami, what's wrong?"

"Its Shinji, my mom and I haven't heard from him in days, that's not like him, has he tried to contact you?"

Usagi shucks her head.

Ami then began to cry again but Usagi tried to comfort her.

" get its ok, dine worry, you I and the others can just fly over to the states and find out what happened to him.

" if your going to get him back it's gonna take more then just you and your group of sailor guardians and I can help you.

Usagi and Ami looked over to see Tsuki.

" who are you? " Usagi asked.

"I'm your and Shinji's daughter."

(I'll publish the next chapter tomorrow)

Please comment


	15. Chapter 15

" umm I don't know what you're talking about but I'm only 16 and I'm not having any kids now and...hey wait for you said you were mine and Shinji's daughter, how could that be? "

"Because I'm from the future and we can talk more about this later, right now the three of us need to change into our sailor guardian costumes and go to Greenland.

" why is my brother there?" Ami said.

"Yes he is, we may still have time to save him and stop planetenmorder and spare earth the fate that has befallen many other planets.

Tsuki then grabbed the two and they changed into the sailor guardian uniforms and took off into the sky.

" so why would this planet what's his face wanna take my Shinji!? " Usagi said in a mix of worry and curiosity.

"He's an interplanetary parasite that feeds of the energy he gets from planted he's conquered, once then he leaves then in chaos while the planet itself slowly dies when I was young he captured my father, a brilliant scientist and when planetenmorder came to earth he kidnapped the planets greatest minds and forced them to build a device that decks the energy from planets, he has to make new one on every planet he visits because they always burn out after sucking energy from the current planet . once he had taken the energy from earth he kept my father his prisinor because he could still be useful to him on other planets and he left earth with my father. This destroyed my mother emotionally and earth is close to destruction in my timeline so I was sent to the past to make sure this never happens.

The three flew through the sky for hours till they reached Greenland.

Tsuki's suit changed into winter clothes while usagi and ami were shivering.

" let me help you" Tsuki said as she altered usagi and ami's clothes into winter clothes like hers.

"His base shouldn't be that far from here.

Inside planetenmorder's base, Shinji was being interrogated by one of planetenmorder's henchmen, a female humanoid with gray skin and spider legs.

" there's something so intriguing about you humans the spider woman said sensually.

Shinji was greatly uncomfortable because of this, she got closer to him but as she did usagi and the others broke down the door and the sight of the spider woman near her boyfriend Angered her greatly .

"Get off my man spider freak!

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

The spider woman looked at Usagi, Ami, and Tsuki then licked her lips.

"Hmm, you three will make a tasty meal." The spider woman shot out a web blast at the three, Usagi tried to jump out of the way but she tried on a pipe and fell flat on her face while the web captured ami and Tsuki!

"Ow, ow that hurt!" Usagi said. She would have cried if not seeing Shinji still chained up.

" No, I'm not gonna be the crybaby anymore, not when my boyfriend needs me!"

The spider woman the moved back towards Shinji and looked as if she was about to devour him Usagi socked her in her face!

"Why you little..."

Before she could finish Usagi ripped off one the spider woman legs and stabbed her through the thorax with it and threw her against the wall!

Everyone else was stunned to see this, Evan Shinji as usagi released him from his chains.

"Usagi...I mean...just wow."

Shinji them saw his twin sister in her sailor guardian outfit.

"Uhhh, Ami do you have to be such a revealing outfit, I don't think I like the idea of you walking around in that revealing outfit?" Shinji said.

"Ok, now that we have my boo back, let's get out of here," Usagi said as they all began to hear a loud metal clanking.

"Who's that?" Am I asked Tsuki as they were getting out of there webs?

"Planetenmorder," Tsuki said as the large metal man stood before them.

Please comment


	17. Chapter 17

p dir="ltr"Planetenmorder stood before the 4, he had sharp metal teeth and glowing red / " Who Dares enter my domicile!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"" we dare!" Usagi said./p  
p dir="ltr"He then looked closely at Tsuki./p  
p dir="ltr"" you, yes I remember you from the Battle of juban Bridge!"/p  
p dir="ltr"" That's right you son of a bspan style="color: #888888;"**/spanspan style="color: #888888;"**/span, do you kill all my friends the last little bit of family I had left now I'm going to return the favor!"/p  
p dir="ltr"She flew into the air and grabbed another one of the spider's woman's eggs and aimed it at his chest before she could plunge it deep within his heart he grabbed her tightly by the wrist which forced her to drop a sharp spider leg, his grip on her wrist began to tighten to the point where he began to break her bones! br / " oooowwww!" Tsuki cried out in pain as her longtime fore dropped her to the ground like she was nothing./p  
p dir="ltr"" pitiful humans to think you ever thought you stood a chance against me well I've corrected you then haven't I he then quickly pushed her off the platform, she would have died if not for Usagi quickly catching her future daughter./p  
p dir="ltr"Planetenmorder jump down to the floor can you grab the large battle ax from his belt, he ran towards the group but was specifically aiming for sailor / Shinji saw this and quickly pushed her and Tsuki out of the way!/p  
p dir="ltr"Planetenmorder's ax came down hard on Shinji's left foot!/p  
p dir="ltr""Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Shinji cried out in pain, Planetenmorder looked down and grabbed Shinji like a rag doll and put him over his shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"" you're lucky I still require you human otherwise I would have eaten you by now."/p  
p dir="ltr"Get down on the ground! /p  
p dir="ltr"Usagi and Ami both noticed that Planetenmorder's minions were pointing their rifles at them all./p  
p dir="ltr"" two of you take this human and take him to the medical day and make sure to add certain adjustments to make him more submissive the rest of you destroy The Intruders!/p 


	18. Chapter 18

Usagi and Ami woke up in a prison cell along with Tsuki still passed out in another cell close by.

" ugh, my head, what happened?" Ami said.

" I only remember a little bit but I know we didn't do anything to help my boyfriend and your brother and I have no idea what happened to my poor Shinji."

" hey shut up back there, I'm trying to sleep!"

Ami then got an idea.

" Usagi, could you do me a favor?"

" uh, it's kind of a weird time to ask but sure."

"Usagi, I need you to taunt the alien next to our cell."

" uh, ok, hey Tubbs, why don't you take a shower for once!"

" how about I bathe in your blood you impotent Taryn!"

He then punched the wall and made a small hole in the wall, he continued to punch the wall until he burst through the wall and tried to attack Usagi and ami!

Ami quickly pulled Usagi out of the way, the alien slipped on the dirty floor and quickly fell onto the bar doors causing them to fall over and the cell door now open.

"C'mon let's go!" Ami grabbed Usagi and the two ran out of the cell.

" wait hold on, we need to get Tsuki out."

(Planetenmoreder's throne room)

Planetenmoreder looked out his window to see all his slaves at work on his various war machines, the front door opened and his top scientist entered.

" oh my master, the modifications you wanted me to make on captured human are complete, I must say this is some of my best work."

Shinji stepped into the room, he was now more man than a machine with robotics now covering 60% of his body.

" what do you wish me to do master?"

Shinji then bowed to his new master.

Planetenmoreder looked at the security cameras to see Usagi, Ami, and Tsuki were running out of the prison and freeing the other prisoners.

" I want you to kill your sister and former lover."

To be continued


End file.
